


Having Dessert First

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Having Dessert First

Title: Having Dessert First  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 111  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s Special Valentine's Day Challenge, prompt 17: "With this coupon, I'll let you cover my body with whipped cream or honey, and lick it off." [Gay Sex Coupons](http://pics.livejournal.com/sassy_cissa/pic/000rrtx1/g330) and 18 [Chocolate body paint ](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=bodypaint.jpg)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Warnings: Fluffity fluff.  
A/N: Both Harry and Draco have similar ideas.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Having Dessert First

~

Harry was grinning when he let himself into the flat. Whistling, he walked into the kitchen, smiling as he saw Draco there. Walking up behind him, he pressed a kiss to the nape of Draco’s neck.

“You’re home early,” Draco said, shoving a jar out of the way.

“Thought I could redeem one of the gay sex coupons you gave me for Valentine’s Day,” Harry murmured.

Draco chuckled. “And I was preparing a special dessert,” he said, holding up the jar.

Harry peered at it. “Chocolate body paint? Funny, I thought you could cover my body with whipped cream and lick it off.”

Draco smirked. “Looks like we’re having sundaes tonight.”

~


End file.
